


A wolf in sheep's clothing.

by PixelHeart



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixelHeart/pseuds/PixelHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rich tradesman visits the Long-Lake in pursuit of business and the possibility of a new wife.<br/>His wealth has not gone unnoticed and a twisted scheme unfolds.<br/>Bard stands in the way in hope of justice, but is soon sucked into the heart of the madness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A wolf in sheep's clothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Andy! You wanted a cross dressing story, well here it is! x  
> This was supposed to be a valentine's gift to all of you, but for some odd reason I've not been able to submit any work due to the site bugging out on me.  
> Anyway! This is to all who have support me and my work. Thank you!

The whole town was alive with gossip and anxious banter, the locals mingling together to share information on what events were unfolding. An unexpected cluster of guards had worked their way into the heart of the markets and all at once their ordinary lives had been turned upside down in a fluster.  
Amongst the confused citizens was Bard, balancing at the water’s edge with one foot on his barge and the other on the dock.

“No, I will not let you take my barge from me. It is my livelihood, I cannot do without it.” Bard looked to Braga, who had tracked him down to deliver the bad news. The plump guard stood sturdy in his position in front of the bargeman.

“It is the Master’s order that we confiscate this vessel, you have no say in the matter so step away.” Braga warned Bard who refused to let the boat be taken from him.

“For what purpose? What would the Master need of my barge if not for transporting his fine brandy?” Braga exhaled a wiry breath.

“You’re not the only person who needs to make a sacrifice for the good of the town. The Master is expecting a visitor from afar. He is wealthy and if the town pleases him, then trade might be better for us in the near future. Now move aside.” Braga signalled to the guards at his side to deal with the obstacle keeping them from obtaining the boat. They moved in in union to seize Bard and physically separate him from his barrage.

“Why take my barge, there is no sense in it.” Bard, who had been pushed away violently, turned to Braga once more.

“Your barge is an eyesore, it will be removed from sight.” Bard felt wounded by Braga’s statement against his trusty barge, his fondness for it overruled his mind. 

"Well, I have a few suggestions to the Master about what should be removed next" Bard muttered under his breath, watching powerlessly as his barge was taken from him. He grumbled and made off in the direction of the town hall in a brisk pace. If the Master thought that he would roll over and let him take his work from him without protest, then he was wrong.

Bard charged through the murmuring crowds and over the busy bridges and walkways to reach the Town hall, its entrance heavily guarded from the people who dared to congregate outsides its doors.  
Everyone looked like they had been affected somewhat by the changes enforced on them.

“The Master will not entertain your concerns, just be grateful that the Master has all of your best interests in mind. I have good authority to have the guards remove you if you fail to vacate.” Alfrid stood on the steps, addressing the brave people who had the guts to challenge the powers that stood in their way. He sneered down at them in annoyance.  
One after another the inhabitants left, the ones who lingered were approached by guards and influenced to move on and away from the Master’s dwellings.

Bard stared daggers at the black clad man who started to retreat into the halls.  
“How am I supposed to earn my bread when I am forced to hand over my boat?” Bard’s booming voice turned the head of the councillor and several citizens. “I have a family to feed”

“Bard is right, there are people in this town whose profession have been jeopardised for the sake of a stranger.” A woman’s voice rose from the crowd and once more the people started to gather.  
The greasy councillor examined the restless mass of people and the rising threat of disturbance. Bard had that effect on the people of Lake Town and it undid the work of the Master and Alfrid to oppress them into obedience.

“You may speak with the Master” Alfrid mumbled out gruffly to Bard in an attempt to keep the people from becoming irate. It was painful to have to bend to Bard’s ways, but he held hope that the gluttonous leader would be keen to put the reprobate to shame.

The invitation was unanticipated by Bard; he had thought he would stand more of a chance of being ushered away by the guards but the cantankerous counsellor chose to summon him rather then turn him away.  
Alfrid shot Bard a look of pure frustration and turned to open the heavy wooden doors. Bard followed the crooked man and into the profligate halls where he was led to the Master’s desk.

The auburn man sat swilling a brandy in his gout laden hands, his expression on seeing the likes of Bard at his desk caused him to splutter ungraciously on the beverage.  
“Alfrid! I told you to turn them away, not bring them to my desk” The Master snapped rudely at Alfrid who in turn shot a bitter look to Bard for getting him on the wrong side of the vulgar man.

“He was coursing unrest sire, thought it best for the people not to be carried away in his ungrateful attempt to inflict trouble” Alfrid droned out in his common dialect.

“You still insist to demonise me in front of my people? After all I’m doing to improve the Town’s welfare? I should lock up for your thankless acts” The Master wiped his mouth with a greying cloth to soak up the brandy that lingered in his depleting beard.

“You have taken my boat from me and therefore my livelihood, I only wish to see it returned” Bard bargained with the bloated leader. He would not let the overbearing man have an impact on his children’s lives - not without a fight.

“Oh yes, that hideous thing. I stand by my orders, if our extravagant guest sees the state of our main trade as decrepit as your barge, then it will taint his view and his mind about our worth. We will all suffer from his change of mind.”

“You would have no need to impress, if you had not let the state of the town crumble” Alfrid turned to Bard with a look of disbelief, his mouth was ajar in his astonishment at his confrontation and overall disrespect towards the master.  
The Master jolted up in his seat slightly at the sheer shock of Bard’s unashamed judgment on his ‘good’ name. His face took on a rosy shade in his anger, he babbled nonsensically in his overwhelmed fluster.

Alfrid remained silent; his eye’s shifted towards the rogue, who kept an irksome courageous and unfaltering air about his person. Deep down, Alfrid hoped to see the Master punish the man for his bravery.

“Churlish and impertinent! It’s a testament to my good nature that you are still here in my town and you show no sign of gratitude. If today was any other day, I would have you imprisoned. But we are expecting a man of great wealth and I expect even you to pull your weight” The Master paused in his speech to catch his breath. Bard had riled him up into an agitated state with his short visit.

“While you are here, I will make use of you. As you have seen, the town is undergoing changes to appeal to our guest, everything needs to be tidy. This is an improvised thought, but I believe I have a job for you, you can earn your wages and I can also benefit from this collaboration.” The ginger man lent back in his superbly carved wooden chair, he looked from Bard to Alfrid once before continuing.

“I need you to take Alfrid’s place for the entirety of this visit.” The Master finished and crossed his arms to the best of his capability.  
Alfrid’s eyes widened at the bargeman’s bold move, not fully believing what he had heard. He was sure that Bard would be chastised, but instead, he was to take over his role as councillor.  
Bard looked just as confused as the raven-like man at his side; both stayed silent for a short spell before Bard spoke up.

"I see no sense in your actions. You take my barge away with one hand, and with the other, you place me by your side?" Bard tilted his head slightly; the unforeseen outcome had confused him greatly.

"I’m aware that a commoner like yourself will be unable to understand my infallible logic, it is to be expected" The Master slurred out in a self-righteous fashion.  
“Everything needs to be impeccable for the official visit. In comparison to Alfrid you are much easier on the eye”. Alfrid’s jaw dropped at the outright insult. Bard failed to hold back a low laugh at the man’s expense.

“I can’t argue with you there” The bargeman turned to Alfrid who was unsuccessful in holding back the murderous gleam in his murky eyes.

“Don’t look so wounded Alfrid, I have an important role for you” With the Master’s words, Alfrid perked up, eager to hear what assignment the overweight man had for him.

“Our guest has rented out the inn where he will be spending most of his time. No doubt he’ll be appreciating what Lake-town has to offer. I would like you to make sure he is well seen to and perhaps influence him to indulge in the town’s plentiful ale. When he is well-oiled and easily persuaded, I want you to provide him with some papers, his signature will be binding and I … The town will share in his wealth.” The Master, still trying to make himself look intellectual, smiled at his cunning scheme. Alfrid treated him to his own, less sincere smirk to compliment the man on his sly cleverness.

“You wish to laden this man with alcohol so that you can steal from him? It is a cruel and lowly plan” Bard interrupted, the amusement at Alfrid’s unfortunate position despaired immediately and was replace by a dense feeling of anger. The two men were as greedy and slimey as he had thought.

“If you knew the origins of his wealth I don’t think you would be so quick to defend him” The Master stated, not taking his new councillors morals into consideration. Bard frowned, unconvinced, his heart and mind still unsettled by the ill intent.

“Tonight he will arrive, so I need you to prepare Alfrid” The greasy man was quick to agree with the Master. “I will write the papers immediately”. Whilst turning to approach his writing desk, Alfrid jeered towards Bard.

“Alfrid, you have not let me finish. Our rather eccentric guest has informed me that the inn is off limits to all, apart from a bar steward to serve him drinks and the company of Laketown’s most eligible ladies” Alfrid looked to the Master with an expression of confusion.

“Then it will prove difficult to fulfil this task” Afraid, who still looked bewildered, glanced at the Master who raised his thick eyebrows in amusement.

“Yes, by all means, it would be a challenge. That is why Bard’s first errand as my new councillor is to approach Braga and borrow from his wife a dress.” Once more Alfrid was left speechless, the meaning of the Master’s words working their way slowly into his head.  
Bard’s attitude lightened, his new job was growing on him quickly and he had to stifle the laughter working its way up out of his chest.

“I am not good looking enough to be councillor for this visit, how on earth will you make a woman of me?” Having years of experience of talking to the Master, Alfrid managed to hide his overall malice for the despicable man behind his words. Even he could admit that when it came to looks, he was one of the most repulsive.

“It will take some skill to get you looking decent enough to be convincing, I admit, but you do have a delicate jawline and minus the honestly ridiculous brow, you would be somewhat passable.” The Master’s blunt words wounded Alfrid and the added insult of having to wear a dress made his suffering double. 

“Before you start complaining, I urge you to keep your mind on the money” The heavy leader saw Alfrid’s expression shift at the mention of wealth, his greedy nature overruling his head once more. Perhaps masquerading as a lady wasn’t such a bad thing if it meant bleeding a wealthy man dry.

“Bard, after you’ve retrieved the garment, I’ll need you to aid Alfrid in his transformation” The Master grinned, putting his yellow teeth on display.  
The intention of having Bard assist Afraid into a dress had different reactions on both of them. Bard started to chuckle at the ridiculousness of the situation despite his dislike for the purpose of deluding a stranger out of his money, and Alfrid looked mortified at the very thought.

“There’s no need sire” Alfrid almost pleaded with the Master for another solution, but he was silenced by a stern look.  
He sighed in defeat; the idea of donning a dress didn’t concern him as much as the fact that Bard would be the one forcing him into it.

With a final word, the Master sent Bard off to bother Braga for one of his wife’s gowns.  
He had been branded with a strict warning, that if he attempted to undo the scheme in any way he would suffer the pain of having his children removed from him and that he himself would be cast out in exile - a harsh punishment that even the bargeman didn’t want to rise against.

~~~

Alfrid hovered above a small washbasin of heated water, the numbness of his predicament weighing heavily on his mood. Bard would return soon with the clothing and he was assured that the bargeman would take great joy in demeaning him. He was instructed to wait for Bard’s return, but he refused to give the glory to the bargeman.

So in his retaliation, he raised a small polished shard of silver, looking into its shiny surface at his reflection. The sight of his own features staring back at him was enough to give him doubts about the plan. If he was to mimic a fair woman, then he would have to go to great lengths to change his appearance. The obvious obstacle was a simple one to fix.

With some trepidation Alfrid used his free hand to lift a sharp razor to the centre of his brow, and with a few strokes he was left clean shaven. Haphazardly he splashed water on his face before looking at the result. His dark chestnut eyes soaked up this view of his new look.  
He had been doubtful that the lack of hair between his brows would have much of an impact on his physical appearance, but the outcome was surprisingly effective.

With no time to dwell, Alfrid moved on to shaving the rest of his face, leaving him smooth and fresh.

 

~~~

Bard looked down at the frock in his hands; he was still reeling from the unusual and overwhelmingly awkward conversation with Braga. The stocky guard had at first reacted badly, claiming that Brad had some twisted joke lined up in retaliation for taking his barge.  
But with the aid of a small slip of parchment that Master had bestowed onto him, Braga was in fits of laughter and was almost too helpful when it came to selecting a dress from his wife’s collection.  
He had managed to get Braga to swear that he would keep the Master’s secret and keep the plan from going awry.  
He walked through the doorway leading to the main hall where he was greeted by the sight of that Master. The freckled man raised his overgrown eyebrows at the sight of the dress.

“Ah! I see you were successful, good! Now go make sure Alfrid looks the part” The Master choked down on some reflux and pointed a finger towards a set of wooden steps; they led upwards to the Master’s living quarters. 

Bard silently made for the steps with the feeling of dread in his stomach. It was his job to make a woman out of Alfrid?  
The task felt impossible and he was sure that Alfrid wouldn’t help matters. 

 

The floorboards creaked under his feet; each step he took brought him closer to a very grumpy councillor. The surroundings he found himself in were unfamiliar and the extravagant furnishings filled him with awe, whether he wanted to admit it. Soon the sounds of movement alerted him to Alfrid’s whereabouts.

“Alfrid, I have the clothing for you” Bard watched his tone, fully aware of how the councillor must be feeling about his new role. If he was to aid the man, he felt it best to stay on his good side for the present time. He heard a grumbled response, calling him into one of the rooms.  
With a small amount of apprehension, Bard followed in the direction of Alfrid’s voice. He wandered through an open doorway and into a finely decorated room, its windows tinted in a harlequin of blues and reds. The wash room housed a bulky stone bath that had recently been filled with warm water.

Bard’s tanned eyes caught sight of Alfrid who stood in the centre, scarcely wrapped in some soft looking fabric. The younger man was fresh from the bath and its warm waters; he looked unashamed by his state of undress and glanced to Bard with a defeated and somewhat grumpy expression.  
Despite his decency, Bard couldn’t help but take in the man's overall appearance. Alfrid had beaten him in removing any facial hair that had been unsightly, it proved to be effective, his jawline looked sharper and his heart shaped face had restored a youthful glow.

“You started without me? What a shame.” In an attempt to free the air of any odd feelings of awkwardness, Bard attempted to joke. Though he had imagined that it would have come naturally to joke about Alfrid’s lack of eyebrow, but he found himself staring at him in what could only be described as awe.  
Alfrid seemed to be oblivious to Bard’s wonder and continued to dry himself.

“My point exactly, I don’t intend for you to find ways of mocking me further” The dark haired man huffed at the bargeman. He glanced mournfully at the dress in Bard’s hands.

“Let’s get this over with”

Alfrid strode over to a wooden stool before sitting upon it and letting the fabric gather on his lap.  
Bard stood still for a fraction of the time before noticing that it had been his invitation to aid the sullen councillor into the garment. With as much willpower not to make things uncomfortable, he stayed silent and approached. Dress in hand.  
Alfrid merely exhaled, raising his arms slightly so that the fine looking bodice could be slipped over him.

“Luckily for you, Alfrid, I have experience in dressing ladies. You’re in good hands” Bard slipped the item onto the younger man, his arms falling as soon as it had wrapped around his frail torso.  
The moderately covered Alfrid curled his upper lip into a snarl, not feeling much at ease despite Bard’s attempt.

Bard’s skilled fingers worked the laces on the back of the bodice, prying them and pulling them tighter so that it would be fastened properly. To this Alfrid groaned out in protest.

“Are you trying to snap me in half or just asphyxiate me?” His words rasped with the tightness squeezing his lungs.

“The purpose of the bodice is to be tied as firmly as possible, it will help give you more of a figure” Bard responded by tugging a little harder, forcing more objections from Alfrid.

With each tug Bard got more comfortable with the abnormal situation, with Alfrid’s back to him it gave him room to let his eyes wonder.  
Alfrid’s charcoal hair dripped down his neck, its usually greasy appearance had been washed away and now it looked soft to the touch.  
The darkness of his hair intensified the paleness of his skin; it looked almost white from the lack of sunlight and the expanse of his shoulders and back held no trace of freckles or blemishes.

The strangeness of indulging in another man’s skin was not lost on him and though it filled him with a sense of guilt, he could admit that the appealing nature of Alfrid’s hidden splendour was surprising result. The man cleaned up well and it was a wonder why he never made an effort in the past.

Bard finished lacing the bodice, it aided Alfrid’s weak back more support and it aided him to extend his spine for once.

Alfrid noticed that Bard had finished so he attempted to pivot slightly so that he could look Bard in the eye.

“Is its purpose also to leave the woman unable to move” With a slight shimmy Alfrid twisted his body, trying to see how badly the bodice restricted his movements.

“If the girls manage Alfrid, I’m sure you can.” Taking in the view of the councillor’s clean face, it accrued to Bard that even with the assistance of a corset, the man was not quite ready to be confirmed as a lady.

“Hold still” With a quick moment Bard changed his position so that he was directly in front of Alfrid and with a slow hand he brushed the dark hair to frame his face. The action had not been something that Alfrid had liked, but Bard gave him credit for not swatting at him or turning him away.

“I doubt you will like this, but I think you will look more feminine with a braid. I’ll keep the side down so that it will shield your face shape.” Bard ran a hand through Alfrid’s black hair, musing at the softness.

“Do what you want” The tone of Alfrid’s voice proved his defeat attitude to the situation. He merely sat and endured the emotional abuse.

“I’m sorry, I’m not doing this to belittle you. If you want this plan to be successful then you will have to look convincing” Bard didn’t agree with the scheme, it went against all he believed in.  
Whatever happened, he would make sure that the Master was not successful in his ploy.  
But playing with Alfrid’s insecurity’s in an attempt to sabotage was not on his mind.  
After all, Alfrid had no power to refuse putting on a dress for the sakes of the master, though the prospect of gold had convinced him to play along with the twisted idea. Bard wanted to find some other way of destroying the ill-intentions of the greedy leader.

The abilities he had picked up as a father aided him in working Alfrid’s hair into a somewhat decent looking braid. He’d quite enjoyed the feeling of the councillor’s hair falling through his fingers. The length of Alfrid’s hair didn’t leave much room for him to be creative, but the fish tail braid looked pleasing enough to the eye and gave the owner a more feminine look.

After Bard had finished, Alfrid had slipped himself into an umber coloured dress. Its fabric was discreetly understated and it flowed down the length of his body, stopping perfectly before it touched the ground. Braga had been kind enough to donate a yellow-beige cloak along with the dress.  
It suited him perfectly and the large hood gave him the opportunity to shield his face if needed, though the overall look was convincing.

“I have a feeling you will be turning heads Alfrid” Bard chirped brightly, he had been sure that seeing the younger man in a frock would have driven him to laughter, but the result left him converted.

“Enough with the mockery” Alfrid snarled, sure in his paranoia that Bard was joking at his misfortune.

“No Alfrid, I’m being truthful” Alfrid raised his eyebrows at the statement, not fully believing the bargeman.  
“Are you ready to show the Master the result?” Alfrid looked mortified at the thought; that he was to be seen by his superior clad in a gown.

“Absolutely not”

**Author's Note:**

> This is only part one of two!!!!!  
> There will be more action next chapter.  
> Thank you Giligan Grapes for helping me with this, you are wonderful!


End file.
